All I need is love
by camcam34
Summary: Je suis une fille horrible. Je me sers de deux hommes pour me combler. Un pour l'amour, l'autre pour le plaisir. Un OS un petit peu triste


**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui me suivent en tant qui'auteur je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction (le lien est dans mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse) mais j'ai juste une énorme panne d'inspiration en ce moment. Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR**

* * *

Je rentre dans ses appartements. Une étreinte forte, un baiser sauvage m'accueillent. Pas un mot échangé, pas de formalité, juste le plaisir. Je jouis une fois, deux fois. Il jouit. Je me relève, cherche mes habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Je sens son regard sur moi. Une fois rhabillée, je me retourne, fixe ses yeux d'obsidienne, je manque de m'y perdre. Je reprends mes esprits à temps, je dois partir. Soudain, sa voix suave emplit la pièce :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

D'habitude, il se contente de cette réponse et je sors. Mais cette fois là est différente.

-Pourquoi va tu le rejoindre ?

Je me retourne vers lui, lentement. Il repose sa question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Tu ne jouis pas assez fort avec moi ? Tu préfères la compagnie de ce cornichon sans cervelle ?

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ?! Tu sais je pourrais réaliser le moindre de tes fantasmes, te combler plus que mesure, te prendre toute la nuit si c'est cela que tu souhaites.

Je soupire, il ne comprend pas. Je me retourne pour sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, bon sang ?! Répondez-moi.

Il reprend son ton professoral, celui qu'il prend pour faire peur. Mais ça ne m'impressionne pas vraiment. Je décide tout de même de lui répondre.

-Il m'aime.

Je sors, le laissant là, nu, magnifique. Sur le chemin du retour, je laisse libre cours à mes réflexions. Je suis interrompue par un baiser maladroit, amoureux. Celui de Ron. Je ne répond pas vraiment au baiser, mais il en a l'habitude, il pense que c'est ma manière d'embrasser. Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, laisser libre cours à sa tendresse. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin : de tendresse, d'amour. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui ? Oui.

Je suis une fille horrible. Je me sers de deux hommes pour me combler. Un pour l'amour, l'autre pour le plaisir. Je pourrais très bien me contenter d'un seul mais mon cœur me pousse vers Severus, mon manque d'affection chronique vers Ron. Je me sens coupable de me servir de Ron comme ça, de lui laisser me murmurer à l'oreille des « je t'aime » alors que je rêve que ce soit un homme aux cheveux noirs qui le fasse.

* * *

De retour chez Severus, le même rituel. Comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois là, au moment de retourner dans les dortoirs, il me murmure :

-Je pourrais t'aimer tu sais.

Sa voix m'envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense à respirer profondément. Son odeur envahit mes narines. Une deuxième respiration.

-Non tu ne pourrais pas. Ton cœur appartient à une autre, je le sais, je le sens.

-Tu as tort.

-Très bien. Alors fais moi l'amour.

Il me regarde, interdit. J'en profite pour sortir, sans me retourner. Le château est calme, j'erre sans but particulier, mes pensées tournées vers l'homme des cachots, comme toujours. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête, qu'il cesse de me hanter jour et nuit. Je me cogne la tête contre le mur le plus proche, plusieurs fois. Sans succès. Je crois que j'ai une bosse. Je sens les larmes monter, des larmes brûlantes, acides. Je serre les poings de frustration. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Comment est-ce que je peux encore me regarder dans une glace sachant tout le mal que je fais à mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Severus ? Toujours les mêmes questions, sans réponses. Je me réfugie dans l'alcôve la plus proche et laisse libre cours à mes larmes.

Il est tard. Je dois rentrer, Ron doit sûrement m'attendre. De retour chez les Griffondors, Ron me saute dans les bras. Harry attend pudiquement, légèrement en retrait. Je crois qu'il a vu mes yeux rouges, il m'interroge du regard. Ron lui ne remarque rien, il se contente de m'embrasser, de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me force à sourire, à rire à ses blagues. Au bout d'un moment je monte me coucher. Nouvelle crise de larmes.

* * *

Je rentre dans les appartements de Severus. Même rituel, quoique je décèle de très légers changements. Un peu moins de précipitation, un peu plus d'attentions. Je profite comme à chaque fois du contact de sa peau sur la mienne, du goût de ses lèvres, de ses caresses. Mais ça dure tellement peu de temps... Je respire son odeur, encore et encore. Je rassemble mon courage pour partir, c'est toujours plus dur à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de laisser toujours un peu plus de moi-même. Il me regarde partir, comme à chaque fois. Au moment de franchir la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?

-Rien Severus, c'était parfait, lui répondis-je en souriant. Ça l'était.

-Alors reste.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que _lui_ t'apporte ?

-De l'amour.

-Je peux t'en donner aussi. Laisse moi ma chance.

-Bien, fais moi l'amour alors.

-Comment faire ? Que faire de plus ?

Je le regarde, quelque peu interdite. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cette question. Je lui répond alors tâchant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix :

-Il faut que tu fasses passer tes émotions, tes sentiments, tout ce que tu ressens pour moi. Il ne suffit pas de me faire jouir, il faut que je sente que tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi. C'est comme ça qu'on fait l'amour.

Je sors, je pars retrouver Ron, un peu retournée par le dernier échange. Il sent que je vais mal, il tente de me réconforter, de savoir ce qui me rend comme ça. Je n'arrives plus à faire semblant, à sourire, à jouer à la comédie de l'amour alors que je pense constamment aux baisers d'un autre. Je pars sans lui donner plus d'explications, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je me réfugie au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je m'assied sur la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide, perdue dans mes pensées. Je souffre, encore, toujours. Il serait tellement plus simple de mettre fin à tout ce bordel, faire cesser cette atroce comédie. Il suffit juste de se laisser tomber. Je regarde le vide. C'est haut, très haut. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. La prochaine fois peut-être. Je rentre au dortoir. Ron m'attend dans la salle commune, j'esquive ses tentatives de rapprochement. Je ne peux plus jouer.

* * *

Je vais aux cachots, dans ses appartements, retrouver les morceaux de cœur que j'y ai laissé. Je rentre. Je le vois, mon cœur bat plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Je ne bouge pas, hypnotisée par sa démarche, son visage, ses yeux d'un noir intense. Il s'arrête a quelques centimètres de moi. Que fait-il ? Il pose sa main sur mon visage, comme s'il voulait redessiner mes traits. Je frissonne. Puis il m'embrasse, d'un baiser doux, chaste, et... amoureux ? J'ouvre un œil, pour voir si ses cheveux sont bien noirs et non roux. C'est le cas. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se sépare de moi, recommence, encore, encore. Je vais défaillir. Je me pince fortement le bras, pour vérifier si ce n'est pas un rêve. Il ne se passe rien. Je recommence, un fois, puis deux fois. Toujours rien. Entre deux baisers je lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que tu m'as demandé.. Mon amour.

Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Toutefois, s'il s'agit d'un rêve, il est bien agréable. Je me laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Il me déshabille lentement, embrasse toutes les parties de mon corps. Mon corps brûle, d'un désir ardent, profond. Je me presse contre son érection, presque suppliante. Il me sourit :

-Ne sois pas si impatiente.

Il enlève mes derniers habits. Je ne veux plus attendre, je bouge lascivement contre lui, l'incitant à se dépêcher. Il se contente de sourire, et d'enlever bouton par bouton sa chemise. Le feu qui consume mon corps s'intensifie encore, si c'est possible. Il finit enfin par me pénétrer. Je jouis presque de soulagement. Ses mouvements sont lents, attentifs, précis. D'une pression de jambe, je l'encourage à aller plus vite. Il s'exécute. Nos ébats sont extraordinaires, et durent une partie de la nuit. Je m'endors dans ses bras, blottie contre lui. Il me semble l'entendre chuchoter à mon oreille :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture. Si vous voulez donner votre avis n'hésitez pas :)**


End file.
